sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Regina and The Diamonds / Episode Two / It's Porter, Geneva Porter
'Regina and The Diamonds / It's Porter, Geneva Porter '''is the second episode of Regina and The Diamonds. Episode Two / It's Porter, Geneva Porter ''This episode follows the events of the last episode Regina: Nikki how the fuck did you get it Cassandra Shahnifar then floats in like a swan Cassandra: Get the bitch and bury her, NOW Gretchen: But, why don't we ring the police Regina: No you dumb whore Karen: But she was our friend Regina: Karen what was her name then? Karen: Um........... Mike! Gretchen: No sweetie..... All of sudden Geneva Porter walks in Regina: Oh fuck Geneva gasps '' Geneva: What the fuck is that Regina: Nothing ''The girls attempt to block the body from Geneva's sight Geneva: Don't you girls ever learn? I have eyes everywhere bitch Regina: Well clearly you don't ugly Geneva pushes past the dumb white skinny whores Geneva: Im... what the fuck Nikki: We tried to get the bitches to hide it but they wouldn't listen Cassandra: Info: Name Alice Sanders, Age 16, Was pledging for this Sorority Geneva: People actually pledge for this shithole Regina: Yes hag The doorbell all of a sudden rings Regina: What fresh hell is this Geneva: Ok girls clean up the body and come with us, Regina get the door Regina: Fine hag Regina opens the door to find a box and she opens it Raul in an annoying accent: ''Do not talk to me hag ''Regina screams at the sight of Raul and kicks the box down the steps Raul gets out of the boxes and runs for the door but Regina slams it shut. Raul: You will pay for this RAT All of a sudden an arrow flies and hits Raul in the back Nikki: The names Grahame, Nikki Grahame Raul: What DO YOU WANT Nikki: Your death Nikki then pulls out a lawnmower that is attached to a chainsaw and lobs it at Raul which obliterates him in seconds, Nikki: Now where's that Kelsey bitch Regina then returns to the kitchen to find the girls waiting Geneva: Ok so I say you lock all the doors and windows and everyone stays here for the night Cassandra: I and Geneva will watch over you while we play some movies and all ugly cry together Regina: No Regina storms upstairs and one of the desperate pledge follows Gretchen: Don't go after her.... The pledge is already gone Geneva: Ok girls lets go this way Geneva leads the girls into the lounge where Cassandra begins to play the movies In the center of Magnolia City Nikki meets with Mitch and Maddy Nikki: Operation kill Kelsey is a go go go? Mitch: Of Course Maddy: I'm ready Nikki: Let's get geared up then Nikki dresses up as a young hooker Mitch dresses up as a doctor Maddy dresses up as bush and hides in one and spies on Kelsey Maddy: Kelsey is leaving the cafe I repeat Kelsey is leaving the cafe Nikki: Mitch get into place Mitch: On it Kelsey opens the front door to the cafe where Mitch grabs her and shoves her into a bush Kelsey: What the fuck Mitch: Doctor Time Kelsey: WHAT NO Mitch then surgically removes all her organs and the Triple Threat leave the scene of crime Meanwhile in the bedroom of Regina George Jane: Regina, hello Regina: Dumb pledge what do you want Jane: I was coming to check up on you Regina: I don't need checki..... Then the window of Reginas bathroom breaks Regina: Go check what that was Pledge Jane then walks into the bathroom Regina: Pledge??? Hello Jane then screams Regina: Stupid pledges Regina then runs into the bathroom to see Jane hanging from the shower curtain and the Black Demon hanging out of the window Black Demon: I said for you bitches to leave, but you didn't The Black Demon then lets go of the window and Regina hurries over to the window to find the Demon gone Cassandra and Geneva then show up in the bathroom Cassandra: We heard screams what happened Regina: LOOK Regina points to Jane hanging from the shower curtain Geneva: What fucking happened now Regina: I'll explain, bring everyone downstairs TO BE CONTINUED Category:Regina and The Diamonds Episodes